starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tatooine/Leyendas
*zybahhod yenyoni *Zabrak *Dathomiriano *Transdoshano *Toydariano *Gungan *Otras Especies *anteriormente: rakata| fauna=Abundante vida animal| idioma=*Hutts *básico *jawés *tusken, *bocce; * anteriormente: kumumgah, rakatah| poblacion=200.000: humanos, jawas, moradores de las arenas, hutts y otras especies | terreno=*Desértico, *Mesas *Cañones *Anteriormente oceanos y junglas | agua=1% | ciudades=*Bestine (capital) *Mos Eisley *Mos Espa *Anchorhead *Fuerte Tusken *Mos Entha *Mos Gamos| interes=Llanuras Bantha *Cañón del Mendigo *Monasterio B'omarr *La Jaula *Mar de Dunas *Gran Pozo de Carkoon *Páramos Jundland *Cementerio Krayt *Lago Anre *Valle de los Espíritus| afiliacion=*Imperio Infinito *República Galáctica *Corporación Czerka *Hutts *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza de Planetas Libres *Nueva República *Impeio Galáctico de Darth Krayt }} '''Tatooine' ( ) era un mundo desértico en un sistema binario del Sector Arkanis en el Territorios del Borde Exterior. La única forma de hallar agua era extrayéndola de la humedad de la atmósfera. No tenía un gobierno establecido, siendo un banquete para bandidos, traficantes y cazarrecompensas. Estaba habitado por nativos de clase humilde, mayoritariamente granjeros de humedad. Otras de sus actividades era la venta al por menor y el comercio de chatarra. El planeta estaba en la Ruta de Navegación 5709-DC, una rama de la Ruta Comercial Triellus, la cual también conectaba con el Corredor Sisar y no estaba lejos del Corredor Corelliano. La superficie del planeta esta cartografiada mediante un sistema de navegación único en su especie. Este planeta, jugaría un importante papel en los eventos galácticos, siendo el hogar de Anakin Skywalker y el lugar en donde su hijo Luke se mantendría a salvo desde sus primeros años hasta su madurez. Geología, geografía, flora y fauna left|thumb|150px|Ocaso de los soles gemelos Tatoo I y Tatoo II entre las nubes de Tatooine. Tatooine era conocido por haber sido uno de los planetas más viejos del espacio explorado y estaba compuesto por un núcleo fundido con un manto rocoso de silicatos y corteza rocosa. Algunos fósiles encontrados indican que Tatooine estuvo una vez cubierto de grandes océanos, los cuales se secaron dejando atrás muchas formaciones geológicas tales como el Cañón del Mendigo formado sobre el 2.000.000 ABY. Otra notable formación geológica es el Mar de las Dunas, un enorme desierto, la Meseta de los Hongos, una vasta formación de piedras gigantes en pie y los Eriales de Jundlandia, una región rocosa. Tatooine era caluroso y árido siendo calentado por dos estrellas cercanas, Tatoo I y Tatoo II. De hecho resplandecía tanto por la iluminación de los dos soles, que desde el espacio, Tatooine se veía como si fuera una estrella. Debido a sus extremas condiciones, solamente una región relativamente templada del hemisferio norte era habitable. El agua apenas cubría menos del 1% de la superficie del planeta. A pesar de la extrema aridez, en el planeta abundaban diversas formas de vida; en la flora se encuentraba el musgo rasurante, las flores embudo y las calabazas bravas. La vida no inteligente nativa de Tatooine se componía de las anoobas, banthas, bonegnawer, dewback, wampas del desierto, eopies, galoompos, ibianos, jakrabs, jerbas, dragón krayt, kreetles, massif, rill, roca verrugosa, rontos, murciélago de las arenas, jigger de las arenas, nadador de las arenas, sarlacc, scalt, scurrier, scyk, sketto, squill, urusai, rata womp, woodoos, worrt, y wraid. Historia Imperio Infinito thumb|left|Un mapa de varias regiones de Tatooine. Tatooine fue una vez objetivo del Imperio Infinito de los rakata. Por aquel entonces estaba cubierto de grandes océanos y de una extensa jungla global. Su biosfera fue destruida por un bombardeo orbital por los rakata que cristalizó (el silicio del humus de la tierra en cristal, el cual se fue fragmentando en arena) el planeta, evaporando sus océanos hacia la atmósfera. Este drástico cambio climático dividió a los indígenas kumumgahs en dos razas: los ghorfa (también conocidos como incursores tusken o moradores de las arenas) y los jawas. Es un planeta donde los nativos (especialmente los de mediana edad y los humanos más longevos) suelen aparentar ser una década o más viejos de lo que realmente son, debido a los soles gemelos y al clima tan severo.thumb|Un Mapa Estelar Rakata en unas Antiguas Ruinas de Tatooine República Galáctica thumb|left|Anchorhead, durante la [[Guerra Civil Jedi.]] Tatooine fue descubierto por primera vez por la República en el 5.000 ABY por pilotos. Anchorhead fue establecida en el año 4.200 ABY. Los asentamientos humanos disturbaron a la cultura ghorfa, causando la evolución de estos hasta moradores de las arenas. El planeta estaba representado en el Senado Galáctico por Sidrona Diath, el cual finalmente fue elegido como Canciller Supremo. Sidrota era también un Jedi y fundador de la longeva familia Diath de Jedi la cual sobrevivió hasta las Guerras Clon. Durante la Gran Purga, el planeta fue limpiado de terentatekos por los Jedi. El planeta fue ignorado en las Guerras Mandalorianas por no merecer la pena ser conquistado por los mandalorianos; al final de la guerra, un grupo de exiliados mandalorianos se instalaron en Tatooine, aunque su destino es incierto incluso unos pocos años después. Por el tiempo de la Guerra Civil Jedi, el planeta fue controlado por la Corporación Czerka. Estaban intentando extraer minerales de Tatooine hasta que descubrieron que estos tenían extrañas propiedades magnéticas que los hacían incadecuados para la producción. En el año 3.956 ABY, Revan llegó a Tatooine durante su búsqueda por encontrar la Forja Estelar. Revan descubrió que la Corporación Czerka estaba intentando erradicar a los moradores de las arenas debido a que estos atacaron cargueros oruga de las arenas de los czerka. Los moradores de las arenas, consideraban a los czerka como invasores de sus dominios y los trataron como tales. Con la ayuda de HK-47, Revan fue capaz de comunicarse con una tribu vecina de moradores y negoció el fin de los ataques a la Corporación Czerka a cambio de dar a los caciques de la tribu dos evaporadores de humedad. Los caciques obsequiaron a Revan con su Gaderffi como signo de buena fe, y un mapa que le ayudó a encontrar el Mapa Estelar escondido en la cueva de un dragón krayt. El asentamiento de Anchorhead cayó y el planeta fue olvidado hasta su redescubrimiento por la República en el 1.100 ABY. Los monjes B’omarr construyeron un monasterio en el planeta en el año 700 ABY. El bandido Alkahara usó el monasterio como guarida en el 500 ABY. En el año 100 ABY, la Reina Dowager se estrelló en el planeta en el lugar donde Mos Eisley sería construido más tarde. Los supervivientes eran humanos de Bestine 4 y en el 99 ABY se estableció el Asentamiento de Bestine, la capital de Tatooine, y se hizo el primer contacto con los jawas. Tres años más tarde un Levantamiento Droide tuvo lugar en Tatooine. right|thumb|290px|Vista espacial de ls superficie desértica de Tatooine. Poco después, en el año 96 ABY, los colonos fundaron el Fuerte Tusken, el cual fue barrido un año después, por los moradores de las arenas. Desde este acontecimiento los humanos se referían a los moradores de las arenas como los "incursores tusken". En el 93 ABY. Anchorhead fue habitado otra vez. En 85 ABY, Mos Eisley fue asentado por humanos y rodianos. En el año 80 ABY, los humanos y los rodianos establecieron Mos Espa. La Minería Coreliana trajo muchos vehículos oruga de las arenas al planeta, pero luego los abandonaron—tal como hizo la República por las mismas razones—en el año 70 ABY, cuando la estación orbital Tatoo III se estrelló, evidenciándose la inestable naturaleza de los minerales autóctonos con los que se construyó. Aunque el planeta estaba a partir de entonces considerado técnicamente parte del Sector de la República Arkanis, era oficiosamente parte del Espacio Hutt. Los reptadores de las arenas abandonados, cambiaron radicalmente la civilización jawa, siendo utilizandos por las tribus jawa como fortalezas móviles con las que explorar los desiertos en búsqueda de chatarra. thumb|left|La [[Gran Arena de Mos Espa/Leyendas|Gran Arena de Mos Espa en 32 ABY.]] Alzamiento del Imperrio En el 66 ABY, los hutts llegaron a Tatooine. En el 60 ABY, Merl Tosche estableció la Estación Tosche en las afueras de Anchorhead. Sus rivales kajidics hutt competían por el control del planeta, el notorio clan Besadii (representado por Gardulla el Anciano) y el clan Desilijic (representado por Jabba). El famoso Jabba capturó a Alkhara fuera de su cuartel de operaciones y reclamó el Monasterio de B’omarr para su uso personal como palacio. Por lo desolado que es el planeta una de sus atracciones más importantes era la Carrera de Vainas, donde pilotos alienígenas de innumerables sistemas estelares se reunían a competir. En el año 32 ABY, Anakin Skywalker se convirtió en una leyenda local en Mos Espa por ser el único humano que ganó por primera y última vez una carrera de estas, la famosa Clásica de Boonta Eve. Al ganar la carrera ganó su libertad y se fue a Coruscant a entrenarse como Jedi. En el planeta permaneció su madre Shmi Skywalker, como esclava de Watto un chatarrero del puerto espacial de Mos Espa. Después esta fue liberada y contrajo matrimonio con Cliegg Lars, ambos padres de Owen Lars. Anakin Skywalker construyó a C-3PO. Un año más tarde, Jango Fett llegó a Tatooine y en nombre de Jabba, trabajó para Gardulla, otorgando a Jabba un monopolio virtual para regir el inframundo criminal de Tatooine. Sin embargo su monopolio fue finalmente dañado por la reina del crimen whiphid, Lady Valarian. thumb|290px|right|Anakin de vuelta a su planeta natal junto con Padmé en busca del paradero de su madre. Guerras Clon En el 22 ABY, Anakin Skywalker regresó a Tatooine, sintiendo que su madre, Shmi Skywalker, estaba sufriendo un terrible dolor. Había sido capturada por los bandidos tusken y la habían torturado brutalmente. Después de que Shmi muriese en los brazos de Anakin, este se tomo su venganza y fulminó a toda la tribu tusken,[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] consolidando así su paulatina pero inexorable caída al lado oscuro. Al principio de las Guerras Clon, la República trato de restablecer su presencia en el mundo construyendo una estación portuaria de la República, pero el General Sev’rance Tann de la Confederación, se alió con el criminal de poca monta hutt Boorka, arrasando con todo y estableciendo su nuevo fortín. Jabba protestó contra la directa involucración de Boorka en las Guerras Clon y delató la localización del fortín a Echuu Shen-Jon, quien acabo por completo con el fortín. En realidad, ayudar a Echuu fue la manera más fácil para Jabba de eliminar a Boorka, desde que Jabba acabara implicándose en las Guerras Clon; él exportó minerales de cortosis a través de Tatooine a Metalorm para que la Unión Tecnológica construyera droides de cortosis. Esta operación fue desmantelada por Anakin Skywalker. En el año 19 ABY, siguiendo la Gran Purga Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi se ocultó en Tatooine, manteniéndose pendiente del joven Luke Skywalker, a quien Kenobi confió para ser criado al hijastro de Shmi Owen Lars y a su mujer Beru Whitesun Lars, ambos granjeros de humedad.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] thumb|290px|right|Reptadores de las arenas de los jawas. Imperio Galáctico En tiempos del comienzo del Imperio Galáctico, la población del planeta se estimaba alrededor de los 200.000 habitantes, sin incluir las tribus nativas. El imperio de Jabba retomó su alianza con el resto de la Galaxia a través del Imperio Galáctico. En el 18 ABY el Emperador estableció un contingente de soldados de asalto en el planeta que más tarde debían ser recogidos por el Ojo de Palpatine, pero esto nunca llegó suceder. También hubo una pequeña guarnición en Mos Eisley, aunque los soldados no se interesaban por combatir el crimen en dicho puerto espacial. left|thumb|290px|El [[Destructor Estelar/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar Devastador persiguiendo a la corbeta coreliana Tantive IV sobre Tatooine.]] Poco antes de la destrucción de Alderaan, el Destructor Estelar Devastador capturó a Leia Organa Solo a bordo del Tantive IV sobre Tatooine. Esto desencadenó la primera exterminación de la Batalla de Tatooine. Leia intentó contactar con Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi para pedirle que ayudara a la Alianza Rebelde y así acabar con la crisis de la Estrella de la Muerte, tal y como le fue ordenado por su padre adoptivo Bail Prestor Organa, un antiguo aliado de Kenobi. Leia no sabía del secreto que Bail y Obi-Wan compartían: ella era la hija de Anakin Skywalker -Darth Vader- pero fue criada secretamente en Alderaan como miembro de la familia Organa. Debido a que las tropas de asalto ocuparon la corbeta coreliana, Leia ocultó los recién descubiertos planos de la Estrella de la Muerte en R2-D2, el cual escapó hacia la superficie de Tatooine junto con su homólogo C-3PO. Momentos más tarde, Darth Vader capturó a Leia viva sin saber que era su hija. Darth Vader tenía las tropas de asalto del Comandante Praji apostadas bajo las órdenes de Brenn Tantor y el Gran General Malcor Brashin. Los soldados peinaron el planeta en busca de los droides ignorando las protestas del Gobernador local Tour Aryon. Los droides fueron capturados por los jawas y vendidos al granjero Owen Lars, pero R2-D2 corrió en cuanto pudo en busca de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke Skywalker, hijo adoptivo de Lars, fue en búsqueda del droide fugitivo en compañía de C-3PO. Cuando le encontraron fueron atacados por tuskens, pero fueron rescatados por Kenobi. Obi-Wan conocía la identidad de Luke: era también hijo de Anakin Skywalker, pero así como su hermana Leia él fue criado en secreto en Tatooine sin que su padre lo supiera. Obi-Wan empezó a enseñar a Luke las artes de los Jedi, aunque ocultándole la verdad sobre su padre y haciéndole creer que Anakin Skywalker había sido asesinado por Darth Vader. Él le dio a Luke el sable de luz que perteneció a Anakin. Mientras tanto, el grupo de búsqueda Imperial siguió el rastro de los droides y masacró a los tusken que previamente habían atacado a Luke. Usando sus banthas para disimular sus huellas, se hicieron pasar por un grupo de montadores tusken. Luego atacaron el reptador de las arenas que rescató a R2-D2 y C-3PO, interrogando y matando a continuación a los jawas. De ahí, llegaron a la Granja de los Lars donde interrogaron y mataron a Owen y su esposa Beru Lars. Los Imperiales también se toparon con una célula Rebelde en el Mar de las Dunas, comenzando la Segunda Exterminación de la Batalla de Tatooine. En Mos Eisley, Kenobi y Luke contrataron a Han Solo y a Chewbacca para llevarles a Alderaan junto con los droides. Perseguidos por soldados imperiales, lograron escapar en el Halcón Milenario de Han, despegando a toda prisa de Mos Eisley y burlando el bloqueo Imperial para acto seguido saltar al hiperespacio. El Imperio comenzó una brutal campaña de pacificación, asesinando a cualquiera que pudiera ser sospechoso. Las tropas ocultas de los Rebeldes se unieron a los ciudadanos de Mos Eisley que trataron de resistir pero fueron invadidos enseguida. right|thumb|290px|Una escena familiar típica de los granjeros de humedad de Tatooine. Así mismo, en conjunción con los eventos descritos o poco después, dos cazas Ala-X pilotados por Rookie One y Ru Murleen atacaron parte de la guarnición de AT-ST estacionada en Mos Eisley. Saliendo al espacio, el dúo encabezó un medianamente exitoso ataque sobre el Devastador que todavía estaba en órbita alrededor del planeta. Aunque el Devastador estaba seriamente dañado, ambos pilotos Rebeldes abandonaron su objetivo para retirarse a la base rebelde en Yavin 4 y llegar a tiempo para la Batalla de Yavin. Después de este desastre, el Imperio incrementó su presencia en Tatooine. Alrededor del 0 DBY Luke regresó a Tatooine con el objetivo de reclutar pilotos para corbetas corellianas y apoyar la evacuación rebelde de Yavin 4. En 1 DBY, todo el Sistema Tatoo quedó bajo un toque de queda imperial. Ackmena, quien se encargaba de la cantina en Mos Eisley, tuvo que obedecer a la orden pero con una canción invitando a los clientes a retirarse. En esta época e Imperio introdujo la enfermedad de Bledsoe en el planeta. Luke Skywalker, ahora un Jedi en formación y miembro de la Alianza Rebelde, regresó al planeta y destruyó la guarnición imperial después de capturar al Dr. Bledsoe, de quien Luke consiguió finalmente el antídoto para la enfermedad.Tatooine Sojourn En el año 4 DBY, Boba Fett trajo a Han Solo congelado en carbonita hasta el Palacio de Jabba cobrando así su recompensa. Un año después, Luke volvió a Tatooine para rescatar a Han. Previamente se construyó un nuevo sable de luz pues el que le fue dado por Kenobi se perdió en Bespin. Luke, Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca y los droides se infiltraron en el Palacio de Jabba y liberaron a Han Solo de la carbonita. Desafortunadamente Skywalker y sus amigos, junto con el descongelado Han, fueron capturados. Jabba ordenó ejecutar a Luke y a Han usándoles como alimento para el sarlacc del Gran Pozo de Carkoon, pero gracias a una ágil maniobra entre R2-D2 y Luke, las batalla se tornó a favor de los prisioneros. Durante la lucha, Han accidentalmente tiró a Boba Fett al interior del foso. Leia estranguló a Jabba hasta su muerte con la misma cadena que la aprisionaba, mientras Luke batallaba contra los múltiples guardias del hutt con su nuevo sable láser [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]]. Tras la victoria, Luke y sus amigos partieron a reunirse con la Alianza Rebelde. Boba Fett logró escapar desde dentro de sarlacc y fue curado por Dengar. El imperio de Jabba no se recuperaría de esa derrota. Posteriormente, Tatooine no demoró en unirse a la Alianza de Planetas Libres y luego a la Nueva República. Nueva República Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Emperador Sate Pestage construyó un reducto en Tatooine llamado Base Eidolon, aunque él nunca la usó. La Base de Eidolon fue más tarde descubierta por el Escuadrón Pícaro de la Nueva República. El Comandante Wedge Antilles dio a Elscol Loro muchas de las armas almacenadas en la Base Eidolon. Elscol abandonó el Escuadrón Pícaro y usó estas armas para crear una guerrilla independiente con la que lucharía para liberar a los mundos del Remanente Imperial. Siendo el planeta donde se crió Skywalker, Tatooine se convirtió en un sitio muy turístico bajo el mandato de la Nueva República. En el año 8 DBY, justo después de la boda de Han y Leia, ella viajó hasta Tatooine para recuperar una pintura de hierba alderaaniana Crepúsculo Killik y la llave del Shadowcast escondida en su interior. Allí, encontró el diario de su abuela Shmi y con la ayuda del padre de sus amigos de la infancia, Kitster y Wald, descubrió que su padre no era el malvado monstruo que ella creía y aprendió a perdonarlo.Tatooine Ghost thumb|left|290px|Huida en el Halcón Milenario. En el año 12 DBY, el Ojo de Palpatine hizo una parada en el planeta para recoger a las tropas de asalto, pero como no las encontraron subieron a bordo a unos cuantos incursores tusken y jawas a quienes intentaron (sin ningún éxito) lavar el cerebro para convertirlos en imperialistas. Ese mismo año, Luke Skywalker y Han Solo buscaron el Palacio de Jabba y descubrieron que los hutts estaban planeando construir una superarma. En el 14 DBY, Jaden Korr visitó el planeta dos veces durante su investigación sobre el culto de los Renacidos: la primera vez fue a investigar actividad mercenaria. Al llegar a Mos Eisley, la Garra del Cuervo fue atrapada por un rayo tractor controlado por el culto. Jaden liberó la nave con la ayuda de Chewie. La segunda vez fue cuando en una granja de humedad, Jaden escuchó a un grupo de contrabandistas hablar sobre un culto Sith en el bar, grabando la conversación con su droide R5. Desafortunadamente, se acobardó y vendió el droide a unos jawas antes de abandonar Tatooine. Pero al final Jaden retornó y consiguió el droide antes de que los jawas le hubiesen borrado la memoria y se fue a la Academia. En el 22 DBY, los aprendices Anakin Solo y Tahiri Veila viajaron al planeta después de que el padre adoptivo tusken de Tahiri Sliven demandara su regreso. Durante su vida, ella había sido criada por una tribu tusken sin saber la verdad sobre sus padres biológicos. Aquel día en que supo la verdad llegó, pero no sin antes haber probado que era merecedora de saberlo. Ella y Anakin usaron la Fuerza como nunca lo hicieran antes, luchando contra mortales dragones krayt y sobreviviendo al hostil clima del Mar de Dunas. Al final, ambos Jedi resistieron y Tahiri supo que sus padres fueron Tryst y Cassa Veila y que murieron accidentalmente durante un asalto tusken en su granja de humedad. A contiunación, regresaron a Yavin 4 y liberaron a las almas Massassi atrapadas en la Esfera Dorada. Durante el tiempo de la Nueva República. Tatooine experimentó un ciclo de fuertes tormentas de arena que dañaron y destruyeron varios asentamientos humanos. No se sabe si esto afectó a los moradores de las arenas del planeta. Alianza Galáctica Después de que los Yuuzhan Vong acabasen con la vida en Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa, los hutts tomaron Tatooine como su nuevo hogar. Se desconoce si regresaron al Espacio Hutt al acabar la guerra. Alrededor del 40 DBY los Hutts volvieron a Nal Hutta, aunque se desconoce si también volvieron a Nar Shaddaa. Ciudades importantes *Anchorhead *Bestine *Mos Eisley *Mos Entha *Mos Espa *Mos Gamos *Mos Osnoe *Mos Shuuta *Mos Zabu Ver también Lugares de Tatooine. Galería de fauna Imagen:Anooba-woswfg.jpg|Anooba Imagen:Bantha.png|Bantha Imagen:GusarnoCliffBorer.JPG|Gusano Cliffborer Imagen:Dewback.jpg|Dewback Imagen:Duna_Bantha.jpg|Bantha de las dunas Imagen:Dwarf bantha2.jpg|Bantha enano Imagen:Eopie.jpg|Eopie Imagen:Galoomps Digging.jpg|Galoomp Imagen:Gorg.jpg|Gorg (Chuba) Imagen:Ibian.jpg|Ibian Imagen:Jakrab1.jpg|Jakrab Imagen:Jerba2.jpg|Jerba Imagen:Krayt.jpg|Dragón Krayt Imagen:Kreetle.jpg|Kreetle Imagen:Profogg.jpg|Profogg Imagen:Ronto.jpg|Ronto Imagen:Sarlacc.jpg|Sarlacc Imagen:Scurrier.jpg|Scurrier Imagen:Sketto-woswfg.jpg|Sketto Imagen:Trooshti.jpg|Trooshti Imagen:Img urusai.jpg|Urusai Imagen:RataWomp.jpg|Rata Womp Imagen:Woodoo.jpg|Woodoo Imagen:Worrt.jpg|Worrt Galería de especies inteligentes Imagen:Jawa1.jpg|Jawa Imagen:Tusken.jpg|Tusken 50 JabbatheHutt.jpg|Hutt|link=Hutt Entre bastidores *Tatooine se ve frecuentemente mal escrito como "Tattoine" en algunas fuentes. Esto debe ser interpretado como una simple errata. *El planeta no es de hecho, nombrado de ninguna manera en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], ya que Lucas tenía pensado llamarlo Utapau en los borradores, pero finalmente lo cambió por el nombre del lugar donde se encontraba el desierto donde se rodó, Tataouine (pronunciación francesa) en Túnez.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film *Tatooine aparece en todas las películas de Star Wars excepto en [[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]]. En [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]], el planeta aparece solamente en las escenas finales. *Algunos críticos han visto en el uso de Lucas del planeta desértico como una excesiva derivación de Arrakis de Frank Herbert en las novelas de Dune. Sin embargo, el propio Arrakis puede ser una derivación del planeta Mongo de Flash Gordon, el cual se muestra como un planeta desértico en algunos medios. Esto se apoya por la presencia del puerto espacial Gordon en el planeta Aquilae en primer borrador, el mismo planeta que más tarde se llama Utapau en segundo borrador, en donde se menciona brevemente Gordon. Utapau, como ya se ha dicho arriba, fue renombrado Tatooine. *En la La Amenaza Fantasma, el mapa de Tatooine es en realidad un mapa de Marte. *En el universo de Star Wars, los planetas terminados en “-ooine” son muy comunes; algunos ejemplos son Minntooine, Dantooine y Vactooine por nombrar algunos. *En Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, varios lugares conocidos de Tatooine como el Cañón del Mendigo, el Palacio de Jabba, el Pozo del Carkoon, Mos Eisley, el lugar de aterrizaje de la cápsula de escape de C-3PO y R2-D2 así como varias granjas de humedad se muestran como si estuvieran a corta distancia entre sí, cuando en realidad están esparcidos por la superficie del planeta. *Los lugares reales de Tatooine están en Túnez y en el Desierto Yuma en Arizona. *''Knights of the Old Republic'' intenta establecer paralelismos entre la Tierra y Tatooine, describiendo a Tatooine como el ancestral hogar mundial de la humanidad en vez de los comúnmente aceptados Corellia o Coruscant, y describe su clima agonizante debido al frenético y belicoso desarrollo de los rakata. Por último, Tatooine esta en el borde de la Galaxia, similar a la situación de la Tierra en el borde de la Vía Láctea. *El juego para PC Star Wars: Rebellion sitúa erróneamente a Tatooine en el Sector Orus, el cual se encuentra realmente situado en el Borde Interior. *Se decía por la critica y los productores que la película [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] estaba gafada, puesto que cuando el equipo de rodaje se disponía a grabar en el desierto de Túnez comenzó a llover de manera intensa, cosa que no había pasado en mas de cincuenta años, cuando pudieron comenzar a grabar a varios actores que figuraban como Stormtroopers sucumbieron a golpes de calor por el reflujo de aire caliente que se generaba en las armaduras y principalmente en los cascos, lo cual mando a estos a la enfermería y estuvieron a punto de cancelarlo, cosa que no paso gracias a la persistencia de George Lucas. Apariciones *''A Summer's Dream'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Cazador de las Tinieblas'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Urchins'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' cómic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novela)'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Jedi Quest'' cómic *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' cómic *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' cómic *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Falling Star'' *''Sandstorm'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Prey'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Luke Skywalker: Detective'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''When the Domino Falls'' * *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novelización *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' * Spare Parts}} *''Droid Trouble'' * *''Nerf Herder'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' cómic *''Command Decision'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómic *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''The One That Got Away'' *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Star Tours'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars: Droidworks'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Old Wounds'' *''What They Called Me'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''In the Beginning'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Spare Parts'' cómic *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Melvin Fett'' *''Star Wars Infinities: El Imperio Contaataca'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Skreej'' *''Star Wars Infinities: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' Fuentes }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Lugares de Tatooine Categoría:Planetas desérticos Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito